Party in Tops
by Ocean Starfly
Summary: ON HIATUS. May be re-written at some point. Yusei and crew have a sorta party. Afterwards, Rua and Ruka decide to do a little match making between two certain duelists. What kind of crazy date are they planning? 5th chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful night. The moon was high and full, nearly drowning out the stars sprinkled on the black sky around it. On the darkened city below, lit only by the moon and occasional street-light, two duel runners roared down the streets.

Pulling up in front of a mansion, the one on the red duel runner pulled off his helmet, revealing spiky black hair with yellow streaks. The other, riding a white duel runner, did the same to reveal blonde hair.

"Are they still up?" the raven-haired teen, Yusei Fudo, wondered aloud, looking up at the light shining from a few of the windows.

Suddenly the front door opened and a short, turquoise-haired figure ran out. "I thought I saw you guys coming!" Rua yelled, stopping in front of them.

"Are you all right, Rua?" Yusei asked, immediately noticing that the boy was swaying slightly and his face was slightly red.

"I'm fine! But come on, you gotta join us!" He grabbed Yusei's and Jack's hands and dragged them into the mansion, up the stairs, and down a hall to a door from which they could hear loud laughter and what sounded like something breaking.

Yusei and Jack shared a glance at the strange sounds as Rua opened the door. Yusei's eyes widened at what was inside.

Yanagi and Tanner were laughing like crazy with large bottles in their hands, a broken lamp on the floor nearby and random objects in their hands. Ruka, Rua's twin sister, was sitting on a couch hiccupping with a large glass of something in her hands, her face red.

"What is going on?" Jack asked, stepping into the room behind Yusei. The raven-haired teen walked forward and picked up a bottle standing on a table, sniffing it. "Alcohol!?" he exclaimed.

He glanced at Ruka and Rua, who had gone over and was shaking his sister, yelling something about Jack and Yusei arriving and perhaps a duel.

"Oi, Yanagi, Tanner, what's going on? Have you been giving Rua and Ruka alcohol?" Yusei asked angrily, turning to the two older men.

They looked up, apparently just noticing him and Jack. "Hey, Yus, how's it goin'?" Yanagi called, his voice slightly slurred. "And what's wrong with a little bit o' beer?"

"You can't give minors alcohol, Yanagi," Yusei said firmly.

"Aw, c'mon, Yusei, lighten up," Tanner said, giving a booming laugh. "Even Aki's had a little."

Yusei looked around and, indeed, saw Aki Izayoi sipping beer from a large glass similar to Ruka's in a corner.

"I've always wanted to try alcohol," Jack said thoughtfully from behind Yusei, who turned to give him an icy look.

"I'm taking Ruka and Rua up to bed. Try and get Tanner and Yanagi sober or at least quieter. And don't drink any alcohol," Yusei said, going over and picking up Ruka, who had fallen asleep. He walked out with Rua following and Jack grinning mischievously behind his back.

Yusei returned to near chaos. Yanagi was now dancing on a table, with Tanner laughing and clapping, while Jack was drinking beer and yelling random attacks as if in a duel. Aki was still quietly leaning against a wall.

"Oi, Jack, didn't I say no alcohol?" Yusei said, pulling the bottle from the blonde's hand.

"C'mon, Yusei, you're so boring. You need to relax more, have some fun," Jack said, pouting, his voice slurring heavily.

"You need to sober up," retorted Yusei, beginning to clean up the mess created by the "party".

Jack watched Yusei for a minute before scooting over to Tanner and whispering in his ear. Both of them grinned evilly and Tanner stood up while Jack reached for another beer.

Yusei looked up as he felt someone come up behind him and let out a yell as Tanner grabbed him, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Oi, let go of me, what are-" Yusei began, but was cut off as Jack shoved a glass of beer against Yusei's lips, refusing to remove it before the captured teen had drained the cup.

"Loosen up, mate!" Jack yelled, grinning like a maniac.

Yusei's face was totally red and he staggered when Tanner released him. He hiccupped and stumbled backwards, bumping into someone. Darkness swam at the edges of the raven-haired teen's vision as hands moved up to steady him. Then blue eyes closed and Yusei slumped against the person he had bumped into.

Aki looked down at Yusei as his head flopped against her shoulder, his eyes closed and body limp in unconsciousness. He was heavy, so she lowered herself and Yusei until she was sitting on the floor with Yusei still leaning against her chest. Both teens' faces were red from alcohol.

Above them, Jack flopped into a seat. "'Note to self: Yusei has absolutely zero tolerance for alcohol.' Even as a drunk, he's boring." He picked up a camera that for some reason was on the table and fiddled with it after taking another swig of beer.

On the floor, Aki hiccupped ever so slightly. Then she slid a hand under Yusei's cheek, turning it up to face her own. She stared at his sleeping face. It looked so peaceful and relaxed. Not like when he was awake, at least from what she had seen. Usually it seemed impassive and emotionless. Unless his friend's were involved; then it became determined and almost frightening, but somehow remained cool and composed.

During the short time that she had known him, Yusei had managed to change Aki more than anyone else. Although she still had a long way to go, she had somewhat broken free from her cycle of hate and pain, both given and self-inflicted.

Slowly, Aki lowered her head, leaning over the boy in her arms. She pressed her lips softly against Yusei's, her eyes fluttering closed. She didn't notice the small click and flash before the moment was over. She stroked the still unconscious teen's cheek gently, then leaned back and was asleep in seconds.

Jack stared at the picture in the little display screen on the camera. Even under the influence of alcohol, he could hardly believe it. But he grinned all the same. This would be great for embarrassing a couple teens who were now fast asleep, one still leaning on the other.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly in a clear sky, casting down its rays to slip through windows and between blinds to wake the residents of Neo Domino city.

It's amazing how painful sunlight can be when it is burning onto your eyes. Yusei groaned, lifting an arm to shield his eyes as he blinked them open.

The raven-haired teen glanced at his surroundings in confusion. Then he noticed that he was on the floor, leaning on something surprisingly comfortable.

Shifting his head, Yusei looked straight up into the face of Aki, who was still asleep. It took a few moments for realization to sink in before Yusei got up quickly.

Bad idea. A pounding pain seared through Yusei's head, making him gasp and bring a hand up to his head. He sat still, trying to figure out why he was on the floor with a splitting headache.

Then he remembered the "party". The alcohol. He had a hangover.

Yusei groaned and mentally cursed Jack, Tanner, and Yanagi. He stood up carefully and surveyed the room. Yanagi and Tanner were snoring away in a corner and Jack was slumped in a chair.

The blue-eyed teen sighed and went to the bathroom to wash his face and hopefully ease his hangover.

When he returned, Jack was up and Aki was stirring.

Jack groaned, holding his head. "I told you not to drink alcohol," Yusei said. "Oh, and you don't have a hangover?!" Jack half-shouted. Both males winced as the sound cut into their ears.

"And whose fault is it that I do?" Yusei countered coldly. "Come on, start cleaning this up."

Jack sighed but started picking up bottles. Yusei crouched down and began picking up the pieces of the broken lamp.

Another groan brought the raven-haired teen's attention back to Aki just as he picked up the last shard of glass.

"How are you feeling, Aki?" Yusei asked, walking past her to throw away the sharp pieces.

Aki ignored him, standing up slowly. But when she stumbled forward, Yusei was near enough to grab her and steady her, although both winced when their hangovers demanded attention.

At the same time, sunlight glinted through the window coverings to fall on part of the rose girl's face and hair.

For a moment Yusei froze, staring at the girl's face. But it was only a moment, a mere second, and then he let go of her, turning to finish cleaning.

However, before he could begin, a tapping noise, magnified by the hangover, drew his attention to Jack. The blonde was doing something on a computer.

"What are you doing, Jack?" Yusei asked, stepping over.

"I took a rather interesting picture last night," Jack replied as a photo slid out. He quickly grabbed it before Yusei could see what it was.

"What do you mean 'interesting'?" Yusei asked, frowning in suspicion. Aki went over to look as well. Jack flipped the photo around like a card.

Aki went so red, so fast; Jack wouldn't have been surprised if her head exploded. A blush bloomed across Yusei's face as well.

"What-I-he-" Aki stuttered, glancing at Yusei and staring at the picture in Jack's hand. "Why you..." she growled dangerously.

Now, Jack, being the former King and ex-resident of Satellite, was not afraid of much. But when a girl who has physic powers is looking at him with pure murder in her eyes because he's holding an embarrassing photo, well, let's just say he's smarter than he sometimes seems. The teenage male bolted, with Aki yelling after him screaming curses and death threats.

Yusei stood back in the room, frozen in shock.

"Owww." A voice came from the door. Rua was gripping his head. "Why is everyone yelling so early?" Ruka asked from next to him.

"It's nothing," Yusei replied, faster than usual, making Ruka look at him curiously.

"Anyway," Yusei quickly changed the subject. "How are you two feeling?"

Rua winced and replied, "I've got a killer headache."

"That's what you get for drinking alcohol," Yusei told him and the younger boy hung his head.

"I've just got a small headache," Ruka piped up.

"You're lucky," Yusei told her, sighing. He winced as he heard yelling and thumping from above.

"What are they doing?" Ruka asked, looking up as Rua groaned at the noise.

Yusei felt his face grow a tiny bit hotter before he shook his head to rid the image of the picture from his mind.

The next few hours were spent cleaning the party room after Yusei woke Yanagi and Tanner up, as Aki finally caught Jack and used her roses to beat him up.

So it ended with Yanagi, Tanner, Rua, and Jack complaining of their pain while Ruka was fine and Yusei and Aki recovered rather quickly.

Yusei and Aki were a bit awkward around each other the whole day, especially Aki. Ruka asked them about it a few times, but neither would answer.

Figuring that it had something to do with Jack - after all, Aki must have beaten him up for some reason - the turquoise-haired girl went to ask him. When she walked in, he was lying on a couch with a few bandages and an icepack on his head.

"Ne, Jack," Ruka asked, walking up to him. "What did you do to make Aki so mad? Is Yusei involved?"

The ex-King contemplated the risks of telling, and the joy of revenge, before grinning mischievously. He pulled out a slightly crumpled photo.

"Just make sure you don't tell them," Jack warned, showing Ruka the picture. A small gasp and blush escaped Ruka as she looked at it. But they look cute together, she thought. An idea started to form in the young duelists mind as she exited Jack's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, it's Ocean Starfly here! [First author note!] Thanks go to my reviewers: sableye, gr8azngrl, Gwinty13, and yugiohgx5dsgrl and to all those who favorite and alerted (though I prefer reviews, so please click the button at the bottom! You know you want to!). This was originally a one-shot, but you got me to continue. I seriously wasn't expecting reviews, so I'm really glad you like it! This story is seriously out of character for me. I was high on sugar when I started it.

_________________________________________________________________________________

When Ruka exited Jack's room, it was getting towards evening. The young girl rushed off to cook dinner, but was distracted most of the time. Her lack of attention went mostly unnoticed by the other residents of their Tops apartment, but her twin brother noticed.

After a quiet dinner, Rua went to his sister's room.

"Ne, Ruka, what's up? You've been acting strange for a while," he said, sitting next to his twin on her bed.

"Eh? Well…" Ruka looked at her brother and decided to tell him. Besides, maybe he could help.

"You know how Aki was chasing Jack earlier? I found out why."

"Eh? Really?! So, what was it?" Rua asked excitedly. Ruka leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

When she finished, her brother blinked at her in confusion. "That's all?"

She nodded.

"What's so special about that?"

Ruka sighed. Sometimes her brother could be so clueless. "It means that Aki and Yusei might like each other," the young girl explained.

"Eeeh?!" Rua replied in surprise. Ruka nodded.

"But I can bet that neither of them will make a move. They're both too shy and probably inexperienced," Ruka said wisely. "Then we should give them a little push!" Rua exclaimed, grinning.

"Un. That's what I was thinking," Ruka said. "Any ideas?" They were silent for a few minutes, brainstorming.

"I've got it!" Rua said finally. Ruka looked up, slightly surprised that Rua had actually thought of something. The teal-haired boy whispered in his twin's ear, and she smiled, giving the occasional nod. They shared a giggle before Rua headed out and they both went to bed for the night. The plan would start tomorrow.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it's so short after such a long wait! I can think of nothing, plus I've got the flu and it's scrambling my brain. Please send me ideas for Rua and Ruka's plan!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry this took so long! I have no excuse but laziness and lack of plot bunnies. Why are they so numerous now that I'm busier though? Anyway, sorry it sucks, is short, is late. Note to self: Never write at school while sitting next to annoying people and don't write at 2-3+ in the morning.

A huge thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story!! Please enjoy!!

* * *

The sun had barely risen in the sky when the twins woke up. Ruka quickly shut the alarm off and dragged her brother out of bed. A quick note left in the kitchen explaining that they were going to be out for most of the day, and they were gone. They didn't return until past noon, hungry and suffering from that horrible, contagious disease known as the giggles. They evaded all questions as to their whereabouts as they scarfed down a late lunch, claiming that they were just playing around, and keeping the mysterious shopping bags tucked protectively between their feet.

"What do you suppose those two are up to?" Tanner questioned as they disappeared again. The others just shrugged, mystified.

Ruka asked, "Do you really think this will work?"

"Of course it will. I came up with it after all." He laughed and Ruka just rolled her eyes, smiling all the same.

It took them a few hours to finish what they were doing, but at the end, they grinned, high-fived, and headed home to lure out the vict – err, couple.

"Yusei-nii-san! Onee-san!" the twins called, stifling their chuckles.

"What is it, Rua, Ruka?" Yusei asked, coming up with a towel over his head; he must have just come out of the shower. Aki appeared behind him.

Smiling sweetly, Ruka replied, "We got two coupons for a dinner while we were out shopping that we'd like you to use."

"I'm not sure they'd appreciate a couple kids eating there," Rua piped up helpfully.

The two older duelists blinked once, twice. "Well, I don't mind… but how did you get coupons for a place that doesn't want kids?" said Yusei.

"Don't worry about it, just go and enjoy yourselves!" the twins chorused, pushing the teenagers towards the door. Rua handed Yusei a small map with directions and two coupons before closing the door on them. Once it was safely shut, they scampered off giggling hysterically, out the back door. Yanagi poked his head out to stare after them in befuddlement. "What on earth are those youngsters up to now?"

Outside the door, Yusei and Aki stood for a moment, blinking in bemusement. "What was that all about?" Yusei just shrugged in reply and looked at the map. "Well…" he glanced at the rose duelist. "Shall we go?" She nodded.

It only took about 15 minutes to walk to the location indicated on the map. It was a small, but very nice place. When Yusei showed the receptionist the coupons, he smiled and led them to the roof, to a small table beneath a trellis covered in flowering vines.

"This is really nice," Aki commented, gently lifted a flower with her fingers.

"Ah," Yusei agreed, though his soft gaze was not on the flowers.

The dinner went smoothly: the food was delicious, the atmosphere charming – though both wondered at the rose petals on the table and the strange smiles and winks from the waiter with slight blushes – and it was all free.

As the dishes were being cleared away, another waitress approached. She bowed and said, "Two children came by earlier and requested that I pass on a message to the couple who came by with coupons. They said, 'Such a beautiful evening should not end so soon. Please head to the location indicated on here.'" And she handed them a slip of paper with a map on it. Yusei took the map.

"They also asked me to give you this." She produced an old-fashioned silver key and handed it to Aki; so, with that, she smiled, winked, and walked away to leave the two teenagers to figure out what exactly the twins were up to on their own.

Aki smiled. "Let's go. I'm curious to see what those two have planned."

"Aa," the raven-haired duelist agreed, smiling back. They stood, thanked the waiters and waitresses on their way out, and once again followed a path indicated on a map.

"Why would they make us cut through here?" Yusei wondered aloud as they turned into a park. The sun stained the clouds red, purple, and orange, tinting the surrounding sky with yellow. The great star itself was a huge orange half-moon against the horizon. Shadows cast from tangled flowers and young trees criss-crossed the trail, dappling where the trunks spread into leaf.

Aki could only shrug in reply, feeling comfortable among the abundant foliage. They walked at a leisurely pace, enjoying the colors of both the flowers and the sky, and each other's presence. Every no and then, on or the other of the duelists would shoot a glance at the other. Yet, somehow, they're gazes never caught, so they continued in a silence growing slightly less comfortable.

Eventually, the two exited the park. Glancing at the map, Yusei nodded to the right and they headed in that direction. Two lefts and another right later, they stopped in front of maze of rose-bushes. A sign stood next to the entrance, so they wandered over to read it.

"If two such people as should be in love

Should complete a journey to the heart of the roses

Then such a couple shall have earned eternal

Happiness in each other's arms."

Aki stared at the sign a little, her face painted to glow by the setting sun. Suddenly she noticed a note taped to the edge of the sign; pulling it off she read.

"The lock to that key lies at the center of the maze. Good luck!

-Rua and Ruka"

"Of course it does," Aki commented as she glanced back at Yusei and they silently agreed; they headed into the maze.

By then, the sun had gone down and it was pleasantly cool. Old fashioned lamps with electric bulbs lit the way along the trails and in just over an hour of easy conversation, Aki and Yusei reached the center of the maze – the heart of the roses.

It was a small clearing, covered and yet not overflowing with roses of every color, though predominantly red. A pergola stood in the center with more roses climbing up the pristine white columns like a loving caress. The rose duelist and the King strode up the steps of the pergola. A silver keyhole stood out in the middle of the floor. They exchanged glances and knelt beside it. Aki put the key in the lock, turned it, and the floor disappeared from beneath them.

* * *

I figure that's a good stopping point. I have an idea what's to happen next; anybody have any guesses? I'd continue, but it's 3 in the morning. (And I have to go to the gym in 5 hours and I have a college class this evening. I'm screwed.) Good night, and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I know this is short, but I've hit writers block. I'm working on… 4 or 5(?) fanfics at once, plus I have an essay to work on for school and a fundraising essay to write for my mission trip this summer, which is proving surprisingly hard. o.e Anyway, if you have any ideas, message them to me or put them in your review. Thanks for reading, please enjoy!

"Oomph!"

The couple bounced slightly as their fall was broken by something soft, huge, and squishy. Street fighting had taught Yusei how to avoid having the wind knocked out of him, but the fall had been unexpected and Aki's safety had been his first concern. As such, he lay still, attempting to get his breath back while Aki jumped off him.

"Daijoubu ka?!" she asked, leaning over the raven-and-gold-haired man worriedly,

Yusei nodded, only just regaining the ability to breath. "… Ah." Sitting up, he felt around. Aki did the same.

"What is this? Where are we?" Her voice was instinctively hushed in the darkness. There was no light, wherever they were.

"Is this… a bed?" Yusei's voice was the same.

"…"

Although most people would feel awkward at finding themselves on a bed, in the dark, all alone with the person they liked, Yusei Fudou and Aki Izayoi were not exactly normal and practicality overruled awkward emotions. So they began searching around again.

The bed was huge, king sized, but the couple eventually found the edge of it. After that they proceeded to search the rest of the room. And after half an hour of that, Aki was beginning to get mad. They had found nothing in the dark room aside from the bed, a nightstand, a winged armchair and a potted plan; there were no doors.

Pouting, Aki flopped herself onto the bed, inadvertently pulling Yusei to her. He sat next to her on the bed and leaned back. The King of Duels took in a big breath and exhaled, saying soothingly, "Calm down." _You can't think clearly when you're angry,_ was clearly but silently added.

Aki shot a semi-glare at the man, but took in a deep breath, reigning in her emotions. She let it out, air and anger, as she fell back next to him. After a moment, Aki opened her eyes and glanced at the man beside her. All she could make out were his eyes; they seemed to be lost in thought, most likely about how to get out of there. Cobalt blue, like the depths of the ocean, perfect sapphires…

Suddenly Aki twisted her torso around, propping herself on her elbows, squinting over Yusei's head. He glanced at her questioningly, noticing the change. "What is it?"

"I think I see something," she said. The rose duelist moved forward, leaning over Yusei and brushing her fingers over the glowing spot; it was a hole. Aki stuck her finger in and tugged, removing a square of the head board. Inside, there were two circular holes with a sign over them reading: "For the lovely couple – Step 1: Each of you put one hand in."

Aki glanced at Yusei as he shifted to a sitting position. Trying to ignore the fact that she was still leaning over the blue-eyed man, she focused on the strange sign and circular openings. It was either a way out or a trap. Possibly both.

Yusei shrugged. What did they have to lose? After all, the twins led them here, and those two wouldn't lead them to anything dangerous. The duelists raised their hands, Yusei his left and Aki her right, and stuck them in the openings.

A click resounded and something slapped over their wrists. Aki jumped slightly and pulled her hand back. As she did, the material between the two holes broke apart as Yusei's hand was pulled out with Aki's. They were hand-cuffed together.

"What in the world?!" cried Aki.

She vainly tugged at the cuffs, but they didn't give.

"There must be a key here somewhere," Yusei stated.

Amber eyes glanced up at cobalt blue, both shaded by the darkness but glittering with the reflecting of the light coming from the square hole. "What makes you so sure?" the rose duelist asked, keeping her frown in place. She wanted to believe him; for some reason, being hand-cuffed to Yusei gave her a weird, fluttery feeling in her stomach. Shifting her weight to one leg, she waited for his answer.

All the same, Yusei simply shrugged in a sort of silent _why not?_ Then he nodded at the sign. "This is "Step 1" which means there should be a step two; these might lead to a way out."


End file.
